Journey Start!
by LovelyAndDull
Summary: It has Twinleafshipping and the adventure of dawn!


"W-where am I?" An old man who looked like in his 60's was staring down at me. He was wearing a white blouse and a blue vest with a brown coat. W-who are you?" I asked, while pointing at him. A few minutes passed and he didn't answer me so we had a stare down.

"Welcome…" He finally muttered and started looking down to the floor. Suddenly, his hidden abs stretched his shirt and the pieces of cloth were turning into confetti before my very own eyes. "…TO THE WORLD OF POKEMON!" Then I noticed his pants were starting to also result as his shirt. I started panicking, looking around if there is anywhere I can hide from this crazy man, but then everything went white. I started to stare at the color white until I noticed that I was just starting at my ceiling.

"What kind of fucked up dream…?" I muttered, while staring at the ceiling. There were voices in my room and I still thought I was in my dream, but it was my TV that was left on last night. "That concludes our special program, 'Let's ask Professor Rowan!'"

"I guess it's time to get ready…" I started to wear my usual outfit which was a beanie and a pink and black dress with my pink boots. I started to make my way towards the stairs until I heard stomping. My best friend hurried towards me with his usual ecstatic smile on his face.

"There you are!" he smirked. "Hey Dawn, did you just see the TV? Sure you did! Professor Rowan's that really important guy who studies pokemon, right? That means he studied lots of pokemon! So, if we ask him, I bet he'd give us some pokemon!" Then he started to stare behind me. "Oh! Is this a new PC? Uh… Where was I?" What a simple guy that I've fallen for. I started to giggle silently so he wouldn't notice. "Oh right, right! We're going to see Professor Rowan to get some pokemon. I'll be waiting outside. Ok, Dawn? If you're late, I'm going to fine you $10 million fine!" Before I could say a word, he sprinted out of my room. I shook my head and smiled to myself as I walked down my stairs.

"Dawn! Barry just left. I don't know what it was about, but he sure was in a hurry!" My mom gave me a wink and went back to her TV. I sheepishly smiled and walked outside of my house. "Don't go in the wild grass! Take care, sweetie!" I heard her yell behind the door. I walked towards Jun's house and was about to open the door but the door opened by itself. I ended up being tackled on the floor.

"What was that about?!" yelled Barry who was on top of me. "Oh, Dawn! Let's hurry to the professor! Oh jeez! I forgot something"

"That hurt, you idiot!" I yelled at him as he back to his house. That fool probably didn't even hear me. I stood up and dusted myself as I was walking towards his direction. I gave a smile and a nod to his mom as I was going up to his mysteriously, clean room. "I better take my bag and my journal…" I heard him mutter. I was about to muster a conversation until he yelled, "I'll be waiting on the road! It's a $10 million fine if you're late!" Then he started to sprint out of the house.

"Time to follow him…" I said to myself out loud. "What an idiot!" I started my way toward route 201 and saw him stomping impatiently. He yelled, "Too slow! All right! Let's get moving to Prof. Rowan's lab.

"What? No are you starting to become dumb to insane now, Barry? You d-"

"Don't go into the grass, right? No worries! No problem! It doesn't matter that we don't have any pokemon. Trust me on this one. I've got an idea! Now listen. You know how wild pokemon jump out when you go into tall grass? So, what you do is, you scoot over to the next patch of grass before any wild pokemon can appear! If we just keep dashing, we can get to Sandgem Town without running into wild pokemon!"

"That's such a stupid plan! There are so many holes in that! Did you just thought about it now while you were waiting for me? Five minutes to make a dumb plan? Because congratulations, you made the dumbest plan I've ever heard in my eleven years of living!"

"What have you ever thought of a better plan?" He resorted.

"Yea! One that doesn't kill you! It's called waiting until we get a pokemon! Does it kill you to wait? Do you want death sooner than I thought?" I yelled. I could feel myself tighten my fists which were sweating. I could guess it was pale since I was holding it too long and tight.

"Whatever! I'm going!" He shouted and started to position himself to sprint.

"Ba-"

"**Hold it!"**

I froze and noticed Barry halted from his death sentence. Our heads swiveled towards the voice and noticed a man in his 60s. He looked exactly that guy in my dream… how disgusting. We were just staring at each other that felt like hours. He finally spoke and said, "You two don't seem to have any pokemon between you? Then what is the meaning of going into that tall grass?!" I quickly glared at Jun and he noticed which made him look the other way. Jun started to look at him and his 'idea' face came. He scooted closer to me and whispered, "Hey, Dawn. This old guy... It's Professor Rowan, isn't it? What's he doing here...?" Then I noticed Professor Rowan turned around and started muttering to himself.

"I-Is he okay?" I asked Barry and he shrugged his shoulders as an answer.

"They tried to go into the tall grass because they wanted pokemon... Hm...What to do...? Their world would surely change if they were to meet pokemon... Is it right for me to put them on that path...?" I heard him muttering and turned to Barry and I. We both flinch and held each other from him. " You two... You truly love pokemon, do you?"

"Ah… yes," I hesitantly, answered. Then Barry answered, "Me, too! I love pokemon, too!" and was also waving his hands in the air. I smirked and looked away. The old man asked again, "I will ask you once again. You two. You truly love pokemon, do you?" Then Barry laughed, "What?! You can ask a hundred times! The answer will never change! We'll both answer a hundred times, we love pokemon! Right, Dawn?" I nodded at his sudden mood change and gave him a smile. He started to smile back.

"A pair of reckless kids who foolishly try to enter tall grass without pokemon of their own...? It worries me what people like that would do with pokemon." He said.

"Oi, Professor, don't pair me up with him," I said, pointing at Barry.

" Uh… Yea… Well, then forget about me, but give a pokemon to my friend here! I mean, it was me who tried to go into the tall grass and all..." Barry admitted. I looked at him with astonishment and I immediately regretted what I just said.

"How big of you... Very well, then!" He smirked at us. "I will entrust you two with pokemon! I apologize for putting you through that exercise. However! You must promise me that you will never recklessly endanger yourselves again. Now, then... Hm? Now, where...?" He started looking at his surroundings hoping to achieve something but then a random kid came out from behind him.

"You left your briefcase at the lake! Oh? Is something wrong here?" asked the kid with the red beret.

"Ah! There it is! Lucas, nice work! What I was about to do was to entrust these two with their own pokemon," said Professor Rowan.

"Pardon?! Those pokemon are hard to replace. Are you sure about giving them away?"

"Hm! We exist side by side with pokemon. There comes a time when people should meet pokemon. There is a world that should be explored together. For them, today is that time. The place, right here. Go on! Open the brief case and choose a pokemon!"

"Really?! Professor Rowan! I can't believe it! I'm so happy now that I can't keep a straight face! Hey, Dawn. You can choose first. Hey, I'm practically a grown-up. I have to show some class here," Barry said, proudly.

"Really? A grown-up?" I snorted. Barry gave me a glare then a smirk. I ended up smirking back at him. Seriously, there is never a day he cannot make stop smiling.

"I choose…"


End file.
